Lost
by One-Winged-Honeybee
Summary: When Cloud and the gang decide to drive all the way to Nibelheim, complications appear. With Cloud driving and Tifa, Reno, Yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel packed into one car, this is going to be a long drive... Takes place after AC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Cloud?"

"Ngh," The spiky-haired blond replied sleepily.

"You have to wake up! It's Vincent's birthday today, and we have to travel all the way to Nibelheim!" Tifa poked Cloud, hoping he would get up for the sake of Vincent's birthday.

"Five more minutes..."

"Cloud Strife, if you don't get your spiky chocobo-haired butt out of bed RIGHT NOW you're going to regret it immensly."

Cloud covered his head with a pillow. "Go away," he mumbled.

Tifa sighed and motioned to Marlene, who was holding a rather large bucket of water in her hand. Marlene raised the bucket over Cloud and tipped it over.

"GAH! What the hell?!" Cloud jumped up, dripping water on the wood floor.

"Get dressed. We're leaving in five."

...

Cloud walked downstairs, dressed and (mostly) dry. He didn't see why Vincent's birthday was a big deal anyway. _That guy's probably older then Cid, _he thought bitterly. _Of course, those years he spent in a coffin in The Shinra Mansion's basement might not count._

Cloud was sitting in a barstool trying to use his logic figure out exactly how old the gunman was when, suddenly, he noticed something.

_My materia- It's gone! _He had set some fire materia on the counter in front of him, but now it was gone. _It couldn't have just vanished while I was thinking. What the- wait a second! _Cloud heard a slight rustling in the corner. _That's right, SHE's coming with us..._

"Yuffie, get out here and give me my materia. NOW."

"Aww, man! You're getting smarter, Chocobrain!" She stomped across the room and dropped the materia in Cloud's waiting hand.

"Damn right, I am."

"What's going on down here?" Tifa appeared in the doorway with Marlene and Denzel in tow. "Oh, you're here, Yuffie!" Great now the only person we need is-"

"I thought you said HE wasn't coming." Cloud cut her off.

"Plans changed."

Cloud cursed under his breath. They already had to bring Yuffie with them, and now they had to deal with-

"Yo!"

Him.

"Hey, Reno!" Tifa grinned cheerfully at the redhead, who had just arrived. _Speak of the devil and the devil appears, _Cloud thought darkly.

"Wassup, guys? Why so glum, Spiky?" Reno turned to look at Cloud.

"Tifa," Cloud mumbled so Reno couldn't hear, "If I murder him, I'm holding _you_ completely responsible."

Tifa whispered in the same tone, "If you murder him, your body will be in the ground with _his_." The last word came out as a hiss, and Cloud flinched. As strong as he was, Tifa could still kick his ass.

"Let's go then!" Cloud said, trying his best to fake enthusiasm, "Wouldn't want to be late."

...

"You sure we're going the right way?"

"Positive!"

They were driving to Nibelheim with Cloud at the wheel, and Tifa was _sure _they should've made a left turn, not a right. "I think I know where I'm going, Teefs. I used to live there."

"Well, so did I! And that WAS a left turn back there!" Tifa insisted.

_Okay, so she did live there too, _Cloud thought_, But I'm positive I went the right way._

"May I just add one thing to the conversa-"

"NO!" Cloud and Tifa both interrupted Reno.

"Okay, okay," said Reno, "There's no need to yell in unison."

"Let's stop up here and rest. We'll start driving again in the morning." Cloud parked the car.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Marlene asked, confused.

"In the car!" Tifa answered. Everyone in the backseat groaned.

...

**A/N: Yay! Road trip! Then next chapter will be up soon, I'm so busy though so I can't say when! Sayonara for now! *Kisses* ~OneWingedHoneybee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII because if I did Sephy would be fat and squishy xD**

**Chapter Two**

"Whoa, whoa, what the HELL?

This was Cloud's second rude awakening in less than twenty-four hours, but this was under completely different circumstances.

"Why are they _always_ attracted to me? Is it my hair?" He mumbled, looking up at the chocobo that was poking its head through the car window. He had been awakened by a loud chirp by the giant bird, but no one else seemed to have heard it. _Of course, _he thought,_ Denzel and Tifa could both probably sleep through a war. And Marlene was exausted yesterday after all the driving._ He didn't know about Reno or Yuffie, who was snoring in the backseat.

He looked at the chocobo sternly and said something along the lines of "Go away, you lousy excuse for a bird" but with a lot more cursing, which earned him a peck on the head. And not the good kind of peck, like a kiss-on-the-cheek-peck (which probably wouldn't be expected from a chocobo anyway) but a really hard jab with it's beak.

"DAMNIT!" He yelled, rubbing his head and glaring at the chocobo menacingly. This, of course, woke everyone up, even Tifa.

"Cloud?" Tifa yawned, "It's two in the freaking morning. What gives?"

He pointed to the chocobo. "Big Bird over here is trying to drill holes in my skull."

Tifa sighed. "Why did you leave the window open, Cloud?"

"It gets freaking hot in here! It's the middle of summer, for gods sake!" Cloud defended himself while the chocobo stared at Reno with it's beady eyes.

"Um, guys," said Reno worriedly, "I think that bird is eye-raping me."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Look at it!" Reno insisted, "If that's not a pedo face I don't know what is!"

While Reno and Yuffie argued as they always did when they were in the same room, Denzel and Marlene, who had remained silent through this entire episode, decided to play Go Fish with the deck of cards Denzel had in his jacket pocket. Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa deliberated over what to do with the chocobo.

"It won't go away..." Cloud said impatiently while trying in vain to push the chocobo's head out the window.

"Maybe if we start the engine," Tifa suggested. Cloud obliged, starting the engine, which made a rather loud noise.

The chocobo started and backed away a few feet. "Oh my... I hope we didn't scare it too much!" While Tifa worried about the bird, Cloud quickly rolled up the window so the chocobo wouldn't come back.

"Reno, Yuffie, stop bickering like a married couple," Tifa started, causing Reno and Yuffie to blush, "And put those cards away, kids. We have to get more sleep before we can drive."

**A/N AND SHE ENDS IT WITH THEM SLEEPING AGAIN! I know, I know, you probably hate me right now. Action in the next chap though, I promise! Lots of love, OneWingedHoneybee.**


End file.
